Customer Service
by FuzzyLion
Summary: Cloud can't afford to get his bike fixed at Highwind's Repairs, but can he convince Cid's nephew Leon to give him a discount? Written for the Strifehart Kink Meme


(A/N: This turned out to be a bit longer than I intended but meh, enjoy. This is my first forage into fanfiction for a while and I'm not quite sure what to think of it.)

Disclaimer: None of it belongs to me. Written for the Strifehart Kink Meme.

**Customer Service**

When his bike decided to break down in the middle of the street one dismal Friday afternoon, Cloud thought his luck simply couldn't get any worse. Already he'd been told that his hours at work had been cut and earlier that week, not only had he been forced to spend most of his savings on taxing his bike and paying rent on his flat as well as buying a new dishwasher after his last one broke down, but he'd been subjected to a visit from Reno who had attempted to make him feel better about having little money left over by dragging him out to the local bar for drinks where he'd inevitably ended up spending even more money.

So to have his beloved bike break down on his way home from work in the middle of a building rainstorm was just his luck and he wondered what he'd done to piss off whatever deity that had decided to make him miserable that week.

It wasn't even fortunate that he'd broken down not too far from the garage, 'Highwind Repairs', because he knew from previous dealings with the gruff mechanic there that after his ridiculous amount of essential spending recently, he wouldn't be able to afford the repairs he needed until he'd earned some more. While the mechanic, Cid, was nice enough in that grumpy and offensive manner of his, he too had to make money to support himself, so he wasn't going to lower his prices for an unfortunately penniless customer.

However, given the rapidly deteriorating weather, perhaps he could drop the bike off at the garage and leave it there until he could afford the repairs. There certainly wasn't any point in getting the bike taken back to the flat if he'd only have to find a way to get it to the garage another day and it would get him out of the rain for a few minutes while the mechanic groused at him for giving him more work to do. Maybe he could coax a cup of tea out of the gruff blond and hold a civil conversation with him until the weather was a bit more favourable.

His decision made, Cloud began the tedious task of walking the heavy bike the short distance along the road to the garage.

When he arrived at the garage, he saw something he wasn't expecting.

Instead of the grouchy middle-aged blond mechanic he was expecting to see, there was instead a younger, infinitely more attractive brunet bent rather appealingly under the hood of an otherwise uninteresting family car.

For a moment, Cloud simply forgot about the rain pouring down on his head and trailing down the back of his neck and simply stared at the sight presented to him.

Somehow the male managed to make oil and grease stained jeans look damned good (especially when they drew tight over that delicious backside as he was bent over) and even though the white t-shirt wasn't so white anymore, it was still tight enough to hint at the firm muscle it hid beneath. There was also something about the sight of that thick brunet mane pulled into a tail at the back that seemed oddly appealing.

He was so busy gawping at the pleasing sight that he failed to hear the approach of the mechanic he'd been expecting to see from the beginning. It hadn't even crossed his mind to wonder where the owner of the garage had disappeared off to, though really it could only have been either the reception or whatever staff only areas that were hidden away from the eyes of the public.

"Why ya just standin' there? Catchin' flies in the goddamn rain?"

Abruptly Cloud's mouth shut with an almost audible 'snap' and with the attention firmly on him, the brunet who had so completely snared his attention finally looked up from the grimy engine he was working on, bracing his hands on the lip of the engine cavity and looking over his shoulder; a position that was entirely too suggestive for its own good. Not even the slender scar across the bridge of his nose could take away from the sexiness exuded by the man and his positioning.

"Ah, no, I was just..." Cloud began, tearing his eyes away from the brunet who had a brow raised in what might have been amusement, in order to address Cid while at the same time pushing the heavy and now rain damp bike into the shelter the garage offered. "I mean... my bike broke down and I was wondering if I could leave it here until I can afford to pay for the repairs it needs." The younger of the two blonds explained, trying not to let his eyes wander back over to the unfamiliar mechanic who was straightening up by the car he had been working on and lowering the hood back into place.

Cid remained stood where he was, scratching at his stubble a minute and appearing deep in thought. It was the brunet who spoke up.

"I'm pretty sure I can move those lengths of exhaust pipe out the back, Cid. There should be enough room for the bike back there if a couple of other bits are moved around." He suggested, gesturing vaguely towards the depths of the garage.

For a minute more, Cid continued to look thoughtful, glancing at Cloud and then nodding. "Yeh, alright. You can leave 'er stored out back. Leon, you'll 'ave to shift a load of sheet metal outta the way too but for Hyne's sake don't get any bloody dents in it, I'll be needin' it tomorra." He announced, though he didn't look altogether too pleased about the arrangement. "Don't be leaving that bike there too long though Spiky, or else I'll start charging ya for the use of mah storage space." He warned and then he turned tail and stomped off towards the reception area leaving a bedraggled Cloud, Fenrir and a vaguely entertained Leon in the main body of the garage.

With a quick jerk of his head in the direction that he'd pointed earlier, Leon began walking in that direction, boots thudding rhythmically across the floor. "If I clear that space, you can bring her through." He called, pushing open a sliding door near the back of the garage and disappearing into the storage space. Moments later there were the sounds of movement and metal chiming as the scarred brunet began shifting various car parts out of the way to clear a space.

By the time the blond had pushed the heavy bike through the garage, Leon was just finishing up and soon straightened from where he'd been setting a rather large toolbox to one side. Cloud didn't need to be told where to park the bike as the space cleared was quite obvious. When he turned to thank the alluring new mechanic for making that space, he was rewarded with the sight of the male wiping sweat from his brow with his forearm, which had caused the bottom of that grubby white shirt to ride up and expose a teasing sliver of defined abdominals to the blond's hungry eyes. He completely forgot what he'd wanted to say.

Leon caught the look and a small smirk pulled at the corners of his lips.

"So... you're a new mechanic here?" Cloud murmured, stating the obvious in an attempt to start a conversation, yet again having to tear his eyes away from the brunet's body. He cleared his throat and stood slightly awkwardly beside the bike.

"Pretty much." Came the brunet's response. "Cid's my uncle. He's only letting me work here because it saves him having to do much more than sit at his computer all day playing Minesweeper and ordering new parts in for whatever pet project he's working on at the moment. I think his latest obsession is aircraft." Leon explained, shrugging slightly and folding his arms, waiting to see if the blond was going to act on those looks of interest he was unable to hide earlier.

"I see..." The blond murmured, looking mournfully at his bike. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you around then Leon, I'll be back as soon as I can afford the repairs for Fenrir." He informed the brunet rather needlessly, since the ponytailed mechanic already knew that. However, as he was about to pass through that sliding storeroom door, Cloud paused and glanced over his shoulder. "Unless..." He murmured and the comment earned him a raised brow from the waiting mechanic.

Rather than pass through the door and back into the main body of the garage, the blond slid the rather heavy door shut and turned to face Cid's nephew properly. There was the spark of something expectant in the brunet's eyes as Cloud slowly approached the male who hadn't moved a muscle since the blond had parked his bike in the space provided.

As Cloud drew closer, it prompted the brunet into backing up until he had no further to go. His arms had fallen from their folded position and when his back met the wall, the mechanic's hands rose just enough to settle on the blond's hips as said blond stood well within Leon's personal space.

"Unless what?" Leon finally asked, his voice lowered to a husky whisper, his blue/grey eyes tracing the line of those delectable lips.

"Unless you could find it within your heart to give a poor soul like me a discount..." Cloud murmured, tilting his head just slightly, their lips so close that the brunet could taste the slightest hint of mint on the blond's breath.

"I'm not sure that it's my heart you should be appealing to." Leon responded with the smallest of smirks, resisting the urge to close that small distance between their lips just yet.

"Oh really?" Cloud intoned quietly a smirk of his own beginning to appear. One of his hands rose to touch the brunet's side over the shirt he wore before it slid down to the waistband of the brunet's jeans and once there, it was a direct horizontal journey to the mechanic's groin. Smirking more widely, Cloud squeezed gently, enjoying the small sigh released by the brunet and the sight of smouldering blue eyes seeming to darken as the lids drooped just a little. "Perhaps this is what I should be appealing to."

"Why don't you try it and find out?" Leon replied quietly, subtly pressing forward into the groping hand, his own hands tightening slightly on the blond customer's hips.

Cloud didn't need to be told twice and gave a particularly firm squeeze of the brunet's rising erection through the thick fabric of the denim jeans. It provoked a soft moan from the brunet and that was really all the encouragement the blond needed to continue, which he did by using both hands to tug open the button and zipper that was holding his prize at bay. The sound of the zipper's descent seemed horribly loud in the otherwise quiet storeroom, even seeming to drown out the vague hum of some music or other that Cid had turned on in the reception.

The blond male didn't even bother pushing the jeans down once they were opened, only pulled them open wide enough for him to reach in, past the black cotton boxers and pull free the swelling length from its cloth confinement.

There was a sigh of relief from Leon whose hands had started to slide up beneath the customer's shirt just slightly to touch his fingers to the smooth skin of Cloud's lower back and all the while, their lips had remained within millimetres of each other but as soon as a cool hand bared his erection to the air, Leon gave in and closed that tiny distance, pressing their lips together in a kiss that was none too gentle.

Cloud was more than happy to indulge in the kiss but when the brunet tried to deepen it, Cloud playfully pulled away despite the noise of protest the mechanic released as their lips parted. "I'm going to put my mouth to better use." Cloud informed him with a lazy smile and he licked his lips to savour the taste on them for just a minute longer before he slid down the mechanic's body until he was on his knees. Leon was looking down at him and the blond flashed him a brief, sultry smile before leaning in and closing his mouth around the head of the brunet's cock.

Above him, Leon had moved one hand to his mouth to try and stifle any noise he might make by biting lightly into his knuckles while the other hand had crept into the wild blond hair of his new favourite customer, tangling in the spiked strands as a means of controlling the male's actions. He wasn't rough by any means but guided the blond's actions by dictating the pace at which Cloud could bob his head, apparently a little reluctant to give up all control in the blond's game of persuasion. If Cloud cared, he didn't show it, only moaned lightly at a particularly strong tug of his hair.

Dividing his focus between the treat in his mouth and the brunet's reactions, Cloud attempted to provided a convincing reason to be given his discount though he wouldn't be surprised if Leon had already forgotten the whole reason behind a stranger, a good looking one at that, was giving him a blowjob. With one hand gripping the base of the hard cock, Cloud held the man's hip for leverage with his other hand while his mouth was busy moving along the length, his tongue tracing the underside with every bob of his head. Beginning to move his hand back and forth in time with his mouth, he added a light twist to each stroke that had the mechanic making a slightly louder noise of need above him.

Perhaps it was the knowledge that Cid could walk in on them at any time that heightened the thrill of it or perhaps it was just that Cloud was damn good at what he was doing but it wasn't long before Leon began to feel his climax approaching, however, before he could urge the blond whose head was bobbing in his lap to push him that little bit further and into orgasm, Cid reminded them that he was indeed closer than was probably desired.

"You ain't still in that storeroom are ya Leon? The bloody hell is taking you so long in there? We got a customer come in wantin' their fuel injection system checkin' out."

In the storeroom, Cloud paused in his motions to tilt his head enough to look up at the brunet (still with said brunet's cock in his mouth) who was looking a little flushed, his cheeks pinked and his bangs sticking to the sides of his face.

Leon looked down at the blond with dark eyes and carefully lowered his hand from his mouth, the knuckles indented with shallow teeth marks.

"Taking the customer's details..." Leon called back, his voice shaking just slightly and he swallowed thickly. "Attractive... good with his hands... wicked mouth..." He went on in an undertone, smirking faintly. He was about to continue for the blond's benefit but Cloud apparently felt it an appropriate time to rake his teeth gently across the top of the erection he was returning his attention to and all that the mechanic could manage after that was a moan, one that Cid must definitely have heard.

Cloud didn't even have the decency to look apologetic for prompting the mechanic to make a noise louder than what was acceptable given Cid's proximity, in fact he just looked smug.

All it took after that was for Cloud to suck a little harder on the head of the brunet's length and he tightened his grip in Cloud's hair in warning. Seconds later, the blond was swallowing down the warm release and pressing the brunet's hips back against the wall to stop him thrusting too hard while he reached his climax. Before the mechanic had even finished though, there was a sound at the door to the storeroom.

Cid.

Hurriedly backing away and licking his lips, Cloud stood took scant seconds to tidy his own appearance and walked calmly over to the door to block Cid's entry. "Sorry about the delay." Cloud practically purred, while out of the corner of his eye he could see the slightly dishevelled brunet trying to stuff his softening length back into his jeans and straighten his clothing while his legs were shaking and he was leaning rather heavily against the wall. "I was asking about engine parts and Leon helped by demonstrating how pistons work."

The gruff mechanic didn't seem to buy it and looked suspiciously at the blond customer before peering around the door to see what Leon was doing. The brunet was in fact suitably presentable and heading for the door himself. When there seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary except for the odd look Cloud was wearing, Cid dismissed it with a gruff curse and ordered Leon over to the newly arrived customer, the one who wanted their fuel injection sorted out.

Cloud then began walking towards the reception, looking over his shoulder and beckoning for Cid to follow. "It turns out that I can make the payment for the repairs on Fenrir now." He announced, explaining the reason why he wasn't just leaving the garage as expected with his bike stored. "Oh, and Leon said that he'd be more than happy to give me a discount. Now that's what I call customer service."

Moments later, Cid's colourful language was shouted to the garage, frightening the two young girls accompanying the owner of the recently arrived car.

"HE DAMN WELL DID WHAT?"

(A/N: I apologise for the abysmal 'piston' innuendo. I really do.)


End file.
